Take me home
by tavris
Summary: What I wasn't expecting was for Tweek to be sitting completely naked on the floor against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing and shaking to the point where I could understand why she couldn't just text me. She was attempting to cover herself with her arms, but ultimately failing. (fem!tweek. they're just best friends okay it's not a romantic story)


My phone buzzed in my pocket and I parted from Bebe's body. I think she was grinding on me, which was a little strange, but I could deal with that. It's not like she was ugly or anything. Plus she was a great kisser.

"I'll be right back," I told her. She gave me a nod and moved onto some other guy, repeating the same actions.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID to see who was calling. Who even called anymore? Regardless of the confusing action the caller was performing I answered my phone the moment I stepped into an empty and significantly quieter hallway.

I frowned when the phone told me that the caller was Tweek. She was in the house with me though? Why couldn't she just come find me? I'd been in the living room of Clyde's house the entire time, asides from a few trips to the kitchen to refill on drinks. However, the last time I saw Tweek, she was drunk out of her mind and hanging out with some guy I've never met before.

The phone vibrated once more before I realized that I hadn't answered it yet. "Tweek?" I asked in a concerned voice.

A shaky voice came through from the other end, "Craig! I need your help," she cried through sobs, "P-Please!" As far as I could tell, she was still drunk from the way she was slipping on her words.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" I asked.

Tweek sniffled before responding, "In the bathroom. I can't leave, ah!"

I frowned, "Why not? What's happened?."

"Please just come help me!" She yelled frantically.

"Alright," I agreed, "I'll be up in a minute." She hung up quickly after I finished speaking.

I sighed before turning around and heading towards the stairs that lead to the upper level. I'd been in Clyde's house enough times to know where everything was. We used to be best friends, but I grew closer to Tweek, and he grew closer to Token. It was a win-win situation for everyone. The four of you still hung out together nearly every day though.

The bathroom door stood at the end of the hallway and I approached it, knocking twice and calling out "Tweek?" I turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

What I _wasn't_ expecting was for Tweek to be sitting completely naked on the floor against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest, sobbing and shaking to the point where I could understand why she couldn't just text me. She was attempting to cover herself with her arms, but ultimately failing.

I pulled open the cupboards below the sink and grabbed a towel before I dropped down to my knees beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder, but then changed my mind. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in a close hug. I ran my fingers through her long, curly, blonde hair in an attempt to comfort her.

I unraveled myself from her for a moment to unfold the towel and wrap it around her shoulders.

"What happened?" I asked with a frown on my face as I hugged her again.

Tweek allowed herself to catch her breath for a few seconds before explaining, "That g-guy I was hanging out around b-brought me up here and I had no idea why! He just told me to come in and then he started taking m-my clothes off and I didn't know what was happening and I got really scared and started panicking."

I nodded, letting her know that I was listening.

"And when I told him that I don't want to have sex with him he just took my clothes and said 'If you're going to be a pussy then don't come to parties' and he left! Ah! What do I do?"

"Uh," I started, trying to think of a plan, "I'll just take you home then? I don't know!"

"No!" Tweek yelled, making me jump. "I told my parents that I was sleeping over at your house! I can't come home drunk and naked, Craig! Aaaaah!" She put her hands in her hair and pulled; something she only did when she was _really_ frustrated.

I gently pulled her fingers out from her hand and placed them on her lap. "Fine, then we'll go to my house," I told her with a smile. "I don't think anything Clyde owns will fit you whatsoever, so that's kind of a useless suggestion anyways." She nodded in agreement.

I unzipped my jacket and told her to put it on instead. I looked away to give her a little bit of privacy as she pulled the towel off and pulled the jacket on. She'd worn the jacket before, so I knew that it would nearly go down to her knees, so no one would assume that she wasn't wearing pants. She grabbed her phone, which was lying beside her, before standing up with me. Tweek shoved it into my jacket pocket, grabbed my hand, and allowed me to pull her out the door to leave for my house.


End file.
